Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
One or more of the gas turbine engine sections may include, among other stationary components, a vane arrangement. Vane arrangements may be configured to guide and/or adjust flow of core gas between adjacent rotor stages within their respective engine section. Also, the vane arrangement may be configured to guide and/or adjust flow of core gas between their respective engine section and an adjacent (e.g., downstream) engine section.
A typical vane arrangement includes a plurality of stator vanes comprising an outer radial vane platform and an inner radial vane platform. Connections between adjacent stator vane platforms may be difficult and expensive to seal. Gas leakage through the connections may reduce engine efficiency as well as life span of various engine components. As such, improved feather seals which reduce gas leakage may be beneficial.